Retour à Sunnydale version2
by Fred TVS
Summary: Retour à Sunnydale, version 2 ! lol. Post saison 6. Willow est de retour à Sunnydale ! « Tout » le scoobygang l’attends, enfin ce qu’il en reste, c'estàdire : Buffy, Alex et Dawn. Anya est toujours un démon vengeur et ne fréquente plus trop ses « amis ».


**Auteur** : Fred TVS  
**Titre** : Retour à Sunnydale v.2  
**Résumé **: Retour à Sunnydale, version 2 ! lol. Post saison 6. Willow est de retour à Sunnydale ! « Tout » le scooby-gang l'attends, enfin ce qu'il en reste, c'est-à-dire : Buffy, Alex et Dawn. Anya est toujours un démon vengeur et ne fréquente plus trop ses « amis ». Buffy et Alex sont ensemble...

Aéroport de Sunnydale.  
Buffy, Dawn et Alex étaient en train d'attendre l'arrivée de Willow. Une certaine impatience était palpable chez certains... Et une certaine inquiétude chez une autre, qui répondait au nom de Buffy.

- Vous n'êtes pas angoissés à l'idée de la revoir... après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire..., dit nerveusement Buffy.  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais elle a besoin de nous, il faut qu'elle sache qu'on est là... Pour elle, répondis sagement Alex qui était devenu son amant depuis peu.  
- Elle n'était pas sensée arriver il y à une heure ? questionna Dawn. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai marre de rester debout mais... Presque.  
- Son avion avait peut être du retard, ça arrive souvent, dit Alex en agitant sa pancarte écrite marqueur fluo jaune au dessus de sa tête.  
- Ou peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas nous voir, ne pas revenir, dit Buffy en tentant de se rassurer.  
- Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait ça, dit Alex.  
- Tu sais ... quand tu as failli détruire le monde... Tu es capable de tout, même du pire...  
- Buffy...  
- Oui, je sais, j'ai pas oublié : compassion – pardon – patience, mais, je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'elle nous a fait endurer. Je ne peux juste... rayer ça de ma mémoire. Je ne pourrais pas... même si je le voulais. Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez...  
- Fait un petit effort, c'est toujours Willow après tout, rétorqua Alex.

Willow débarqua dans le hall de l'aéroport, un monde fou s'y entassait. Elle n'aperçut pas ses amis de suite. Elle pensa qu'ils avaient sans doute préféré ne pas venir, c'était compréhensible. Elle se sentit néanmoins déçue et triste.

- Hey ! Elle est là bas , s'écria Dawn.  
- Où ça ? Où , demanda Alex.  
- Juste là , en pointant la sorcière du doigt.

Tous deux accoururent vers Willow et la prirent dans leur bras. Buffy, quant à elle, ne pouvait pas bouger, ou plutôt : elle ne voulait pas. Elle resta figée pendant quelques instants. Elle ne voulait pas allez voir Willow, elle n'était pas prête. Elle était pleine de rage et de rancœur à son égard. Et pourtant, elle allait devoir prendre sur elle pour ne pas blâmer son « amie », pour ne pas décevoir son petit ami et sa sœur, qui étaient tous les deux ravis de revoir Willow. Elle se décida à avancer vers sa « meilleure amie ». L'était elle toujours ? Là était toute la question pour Buffy.

- Salut, dit-elle d'un air forçé.  
- Salut Buffy, répondis Willow en affichant un sourire gêné.

Un silence se créa, Alex le rompit immédiatement.

- Bon, et si on rentrait à la maison mes chéries , dit il en passant ses bras au dessus de leurs cous.

Willow monta les escaliers de la maison des Summers : ici, rien n'avait changer. Pourtant, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans cette maison, c'était lorsque Tara était morte...sous ses yeux. Alex marchait derrière sa meilleure amie et la conduisis vers sa chambre.

- Alex, c'est la chambre de Buffy.  
- Oui.  
- Et Buffy, elle dort dans sa chambre, non ?  
- Non, plus depuis longtemps.  
- Elle dort où alors ?  
- Euh..., hésitant. Dans la chambre où tu étais avec Tara avant, et...elle y dort avec moi.  
- Tu habites ici ? Tu dors avec... Buffy, dit elle interloquée. Je ne comprends pas tout, il va falloir que tu m'expliques là.  
- Oui, après ton... départ, Buffy ne se sentait pas très bien et elle avait besoin de moi alors je me suis installé ici. Et... Buffy et moi, on est... ensemble, répondis il en ayant un certain mal à prononcer le dernier mot.  
- Ah, wow. Décidément, beaucoup de choses ont... changées, soupira t'elle avec un air nostalgique.  
- Oui... Bon, installe toi, tu es ici chez toi. Quand tu auras fini de déballer tes affaires, tu descends, on ne va pas tarder à dîner. D'accord , lui demanda t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.  
- D'accord.

Alex enlaça tendrement son amie et sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Willow déposa aussitôt sa petite valise près du lit, et s'assit sur ce dernier un instant. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Tout d'abord, Buffy s'était montrée extrèmement froide et distante à l'aéroport ; ainsi que dans le taxi qui les avaient conduit à la maison. Elles n'avaient échangées aucun propos. Dans un sens, elle comprenait très bien son attitude, mais cela la chagrinait quand même. Et... Alex et Buffy sortaient ensemble... C'est surtout cette nouvelle qui l'avait la plus étonnée. Cela lui faisait bizarre, ces deux meilleurs amis... Willow ne voulait pas y penser, elle se leva et ouvrit sa valise...

Alex redescendit dans le salon pour rejoindre Buffy et Dawn.

- Alors ? Ca va ? Elle s'en sors , demanda Dawn.  
- Oui, je crois que ça va. Je l'ai trouvée un peu chamboulée... Mais c'est normal. Il lui faut du temps, répondis Alex.  
- Ouais, t'as raison, acquiesca t-elle.  
- Chérie, ça ne va pas ? Tu ne dis rien , demandant Alex à son amante.  
- Si si, je suis un peu... chamboulée aussi. Tu vois quoi... Il me faut du temps aussi, je pense. Pour mettre tout ce qui s'est passé... de côté.  
- Oui, je comprends, dit il en lui prenant la main.

Buffy approcha son visage de celui d'Alex et l'embrassa, sous les yeux de Dawn, qui les couvrit immédiatement à l'aide de ses mains.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous bécoter toute la soirée, comme d'habitude !

...

A suivre...


End file.
